


The Waiting Is The Hardest Part

by koanju (verstehen)



Category: 'Salem's Lot - King
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-27
Updated: 2009-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-05 08:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verstehen/pseuds/koanju
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the motel, after the fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Waiting Is The Hardest Part

"Mark, go to bed," Ben said. Mark looked at the clock in their dingy, yellowing hotel room. He knew Ben could afford better but didn't want to risk exposure this close to the Lot. Neither of them really knew how far it'd spread.

The tightness in his chest at the thought of the Lot was still there. His parents, his capture and actually killing something. His talks with the priest hadn't cured that.

He hadn't expected them to.

"It's still dark. I'll go to bed in the morning."

Ben gave a soft sigh but let Mark sit up, by the window, staring into the dark. He wondered if it stared back.


End file.
